Bank customers like the convenience of Automated Teller Machines (ATMs). ATMs allow customers to obtain information about their bank account, such as account balances, and also enable cash deposits and withdrawals to be made 24-hours a day. ATMs may be located inside a bank or on its premises, in convenience and grocery stores, and in malls, airports, and sports arenas. Free-standing ATMs not associated with any one business may also be found in some locations.
In some communities, though, ATMs are difficult to find. Because they are often associated with businesses, ATMs are harder to find in some suburban communities in which there is not much commerce. Those living in rural communities may have to travel far to find an ATM. For those customers, ATMs are not so convenient.